


假面遊戲

by binhoo



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: M/M, NSFW, Romance, Smut
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-31
Updated: 2019-10-31
Packaged: 2021-01-15 04:10:59
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,378
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21247268
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/binhoo/pseuds/binhoo
Summary: 【14：00】10.31伏哈only萬聖節創作活動LOFTER上的萬聖節活動，關鍵字：Trick、Treat、靈魂+ + + + + + + +是初遇的日子，是每一年賦予的詛咒，每到此時你就該想起我──由伏哈only群主辦的創作活動，與你在10/31這天共襄盛舉命定的相會！





	假面遊戲

**Author's Note:**

> 作者：冰瑚  
衍生：哈利波特Harry Potter  
配對：TR/HP  
分級：NC17  
注意：假面舞會，以及飆車。

Harry注意那個人很久了。  
黑髮微捲的少年穿著略顯古典風格的禮袍，深黑色的袍子在袖口、衣領處繡有精緻的銀色紋樣，細看像是某種古代魔法文字，胸前是自然下垂的領巾，袖子裡伸出一隻蒼白修長的手握著酒杯。即使知道杯中裝盛的不可能是真正的酒精飲料，那些隨著對方動作而隱隱晃動的紅色液體仍然帶給人一股微醺的沉醉感。

少年的的臉被一副假面給遮住大半，銀白色的面具比那套衣服要來得低調許多，只在邊緣點綴了些許深綠色的絲線裝飾，露出顏色淡薄的唇。  
畢竟這是因為萬聖節舉辦的假面舞會，當然了，所有人都應該戴上面具。Harry這麼想著，忍不住舔了舔乾燥的唇，拿起飲料喝了一口，這才發現原來杯中只是加了氣泡的葡萄汁。

他用手輕觸綁縛在腦後的絲帶，確認自己戴的面具足夠穩妥，他記得Hermione給自己施展了牢固咒，即使他現在去Quidditch球場上飛個幾圈恐怕也不會讓面具掉下來。  
安心了的Harry淺淺吸了口氣，開始思考如何讓對面那個少年摘下那副該死的面具。

哦，是的，當他進入舞會，在角落站定並且發現那道挺拔而碩長的身影時就開始想著這回事了。  
有大半的原因來自那雙腿，修長而勁瘦，即使裹在長袍底下只露出了一小截褲管，仍然令Harry的目光忍不住數度流連；以及那雙手，宛如上好的白瓷，每個彎曲的指節卻只讓人聯想到性感這兩字；再來是偶爾抿起或掀動的唇──Harry幾乎是崇拜的望著，他想要──渴望、乞求著能夠碰觸的部位；那雙透過面具顯露出來的眼是黑夜的顏色，令人無端感覺神秘而危險，讓Harry忍不住顫慄與興奮。

Harry用指腹輕輕摩娑著光滑的玻璃酒杯，回憶起今天稍早自己友人所說的話──  
「你該讓自己好好地放鬆一下了，Harry。我知道最近我們總會不經意地忽略你，讓你感受到寂寞……但你的暴躁似乎並不是因為這樣的原因。」褐髮的女孩持續不間斷地說著，「我總覺得你在意的是什麼別的東西，或者別的人……總之，難得Hogwarts因為萬聖節舉辦了舞會，你必須趁這個機會好好交到一個男朋友！」  
Harry忘記自己是如何回答的了，或許是訝異於自己的性向不知何時被好友給發現，又或者是更多複雜的情緒讓他陷入徹底的啞口無言。

「好吧好吧……不交男朋友也行，總之好好的發洩一次行嗎？我可不想再持續接收你充滿怨氣的視線了！」  
面對這句話他似乎是不滿地哼了幾聲，反駁要不是他最好的兩個摯友陷入了對彼此的熱戀，他也不致於無聊到只能在一旁發呆……被這句事實給戳破的女孩最後惱羞成怒地拿著厚重的書籍追打他，那又是另一個故事了。

將思緒拉回到現在，Harry不經意地望向對面，發現那位少年身邊零散的人群總算消失了，這簡直是個絕佳的好機會！  
他給自己打氣，調整好領口的位置，確認衣服的每根毛線都待在該有的位置上，才接著邁開腳步，穿過擁擠的人群。他們的距離越來越近，直到他停在那個人身前。Harry仰頭，這才發現對方要比他高出許多，他惴惴不安地淺淺吸氣，準備開口──

「我正想著，你何時才會走到我面前來。」出乎意料地，面對著他的人率先出聲了，不同於其他處於變聲期的男孩們，明明是同樣低沉的嗓音，從對方喉頭裡冒出來的低語卻有種致命般的性感。  
Harry忍不住小聲抽氣。  
「你──你在說我？」  
「當然了。」對方在輕笑的同時轉動了手中的酒杯，深紅的液體在燭火照耀之下折射出曖昧的光暈，「畢竟不是誰都會用那種想將人吞吃入腹的眼神注視我……更不用說是從舞會一開始。」

Harry將手背在身後，小心地捏緊了。  
「這肯定是個謊言，」Harry清了清喉嚨，試圖讓自己的聲音不要顯得太過乾澀，「整個會場裡有大半的人都在偷偷看你，那些女孩……當然也有男孩們。」  
「那麼你身上肯定有什麼特別之處，特別到只有你吸引了我的注意。」少年微微垂眸，用那雙深邃的眼注視他，「我很好奇，那會是什麼？」  
Harry忍不住偏頭，「你覺得是什麼呢？」

「魯莽、衝動？」少年輕笑，「我猜你是個Gryffindor……畢竟整個會場裡只有你一個陌生人敢真正的和我搭話。」  
「這明明是勇氣，謝謝。」Harry不太滿意地嘟囔。  
「勢在必得的決心，以及一點點的狡猾……我猜你不是無意間把自己裝扮得如此合我心意？」少年的哼聲混雜了模糊不清的讚賞意味。  
Harry感到臉頰有些發燙，所以對方的確也欣賞著他的外形？

「抱歉讓你失望了，這套衣服甚至都不是我自己選的。」  
「你的朋友為你選了一身Slytherin所愛著的深綠色？」少年別有深意的挑起眉。  
「──說是為了搭配我的眼睛。」Harry勉強回應道。  
「所以你的眼睛的確是這個顏色？」少年向前了一步，像是為了要更仔細地凝視他的雙瞳，「近幾年Hogwarts流行起了染髮和染瞳色，我以為……」  
Harry在對方傾身靠向自己時下意識地想後退，但他很快記起好友義正嚴詞的那些話，於是竭力地止住動作。

「的確是綠色。」少年輕輕說著，將抬起的手安放在Harry頰邊，用指腹撫過了他的面具邊角，「充滿生機、蓊鬱的、比禁林深處的神祕要來得更吸引人。我甚至知道，有一句咒語的魔力就是這個色彩，強大而迷人……」  
「……是什麼？」腦袋幾乎融成一片空白的Harry聽見自己的喃喃。

「你真的想知道嗎？」  
少年於他耳畔留下蠱惑。

*

Harry從未有過如此瘋狂的舉動。  
在晚會中逃離眾人，和一個幾乎完全陌生的對象在夜晚的城堡中狂奔。正因為所有人都還在大廳，這讓他們兩人的腳步聲更加迴盪於靜謐的長廊中，宛如將每一步都踩在心跳之上。  
「你要帶我們去哪裡？」Harry一邊喘氣一邊問，努力在奔跑中握緊對方的手。

少年偏頭看他，將自己另一隻手的食指壓在唇上。  
「帶你去一個不會被任何人找到的地方。」  
「……為何不乾脆回寢室呢？」Harry假裝不經意地抱怨著。  
少年挑起眉，別問這個人明明戴著面具Harry是怎麼發現的，他就是知道。  
「想要試探我真實的身分嗎？親愛的，我以為這在今晚是屬於不能揭露的秘密。」

Harry撇撇嘴，對於嘗試失敗這件事並沒有怎麼受到打擊，反而更加激起了他的好奇心。他們還有一整夜的時間，而他相信自己總會得到答案的。  
他們順著樓梯向上，Harry甚至數不清自己究竟爬了幾層，最後氣喘吁吁地停在某一層樓。少年拉著他往前走，直到經過一幅掛毯才停下。  
Harry看著對方在掛毯和一旁的花瓶之間來回走了三次，喃喃唸著什麼，直到那面牆上憑空出現了一扇門──Harry瞪大眼，看著少年對雕飾華麗的蛇形門把發出嘶聲低語。

「那是什麼？」Harry有些恍惚地問，他第一次聽見這樣的發音，神秘卻也邪惡，從少年口中吐出彷彿能令人隨之顫慄。  
「一種只有我會的語言。」  
少年在推開門後轉身，朝他微微彎腰並伸出手，那是邀舞的開場姿勢。Harry咬了咬牙，最終仍然順從了心底的聲音，跨前一步將自己的手放上去。

他被用力拽入房間內，只能踉蹌著腳步跟上另一人的動作，他察覺到對方將手放在他的後腰處，就真的像是跳舞的姿勢那樣──在一個旋轉後，Harry的腿無預警地撞上障礙物，而對方就這麼順勢將他推倒了。  
這裡是何時出現一張床的？躺在柔軟織物中的Harry有那麼瞬間無法思考，只能盡力將周圍的景色收入眼中。  
房間不大，但該有的東西卻無一不缺。足夠睡得下好幾人的床置於正中央，床單是深黑色的柔軟絲綢質料，在他頭頂層層疊疊交織的紗幔則是淺灰色。不遠處有衣櫃，一張寫字桌及雕花木椅，燭台安置在牆面的四個角，明明滅滅地閃爍著。

Harry無法更仔細地去觀察了，伏在他身上的少年似乎不甘於他分散的注意力，在輕哼後用手靈活地解開他禮袍的扣子……Harry驚嚇地拉住對方，口乾舌燥卻說不出任何抗拒的話。  
畢竟這的確是屬於他們的心照不宣，那些步驟他們都已完成，搭訕、挑逗、邀請──他們都知道接下來該是哪個步驟，在對視時燃燒於彼此眼中的欲望他們甚至都沒有費心去遮掩。  
Harry的確想要擁有這個人，在今晚，就在此時此刻。

一個充滿魅力的、足夠吸引他的對象，那些微小細節裡隱隱展露出的神祕和危險。Harry從不知道自己是如此熱愛追求這些……不，他其實知道的。他喜歡冒險，充滿求知慾，他會為了抓住一枚Golden Snitch而選擇跳下掃帚；會在無人的午夜頂著家傳的隱形斗篷於城堡深處遊蕩，探訪那些不為人知的秘密。  
而這個人，是Harry現在的目標，他渴望征服的對象。  
他舔舔乾澀的唇，任由少年反過來將他的手指捏在掌心裡，用暗下來的目光凝視他。

「告訴我你的選擇──而這將是你最後能夠逃離的機會了。」  
Harry聽見自己的心跳，震耳欲聾地在腦袋裡一下一下敲打著。  
他的手肘微微施力，在柔軟下陷的床墊上找到支點，接著迅速仰起臉，用舌尖輕輕舔了一下面前顏色淡薄卻無比誘人的唇。那是個暗示，代表著接受邀請。  
他聽見低沉的、彷彿滾在喉頭裡含糊不清的低笑。  
「好孩子。」

來不及對這個不適切的稱呼表達抗議，Harry很快被一個真正的吻給襲擊。這是今晚他們第一次的親密碰觸，實際上也是Harry的初吻──他從不知道原來親吻一個人是這樣的感受。  
那是奇妙的、柔軟而濕潤的觸感，自他雙唇上重重輾過，不僅僅如此，更為靈活溫熱的舌會掃過他的唇縫，迫使他張開嘴──然後是牙齒，對方幾乎是用心險惡地輕輕啃著他的下唇，勾動他的舌頭與之交纏。  
Harry迅速對此沉迷，他享受著另一人對他毫無保留的侵略，同時也不甘示弱地反擊著。

他的禮袍和穿在裡面的襯衫全被解開了，胡亂地糾纏在上臂，對方的手於他腰間反覆流連，似乎愛極了他因為飛行而訓練出的緊實線條。在他們結束那個吻，而Harry還沉浸於呼吸困難的喘息中時，少年隨即低下頭舔舐了他的腹部。  
那種若有似無的曖昧碰觸引得Harry彈起腰，情不自禁地用手指捉緊對方鬢邊的黑髮，細碎的、柔軟的觸感自指縫滑過，令人忍不住心跳。  
少年微微偏頭，躲過了Harry的手，瞇起眼望向他：「看來你還沒死心……」  
Harry搓揉著手指，在心底嘖的一聲，他差點就能扯下少年面具上的綁帶了，可惜一下就被敏銳地注意到。

「很好，你的確知道該如何引起我的興趣……」少年輕笑，嘴角勾起的弧度有些危險，卻迷人得讓Harry升起極度渴望親吻的衝動，「這場遊戲的比試還遠遠沒有結束，是吧？」  
Harry挑眉，「畢竟我們總得有個勝負。」  
「這可是你說的──」少年親吻在他頰側，Harry主動地偏過頭，迎接對方的唇。在結束時，對方舔吮著他的耳垂，一路向下，伴隨著暗啞的低語：「等等就算哭著求饒了，也別想我會放過你。」

Harry顫慄著，因為對方過於性感的嗓音，也因為那些撩動著他的碰觸。少年按著他鎖骨的力道太重了，帶來疼痛，卻讓Harry興奮得喘息。那隻手還在繼續往下，最終來到他胸前惡劣地捻弄，這有些過於刺激，Harry從不知道自己的乳首也能如此敏感，如此的──他忍不住呻吟，抬起的雙手扯亂了少年的前襟。  
「幫我脫掉它，乖孩子。」少年溫柔地命令道。  
「我才不是……」Harry仰起頭，喘息，雙手笨拙地解開對方在此時此刻過於繁複的鈕扣，「別叫我孩子。」

「那麼男孩？我的男孩。」少年低聲笑著，輕啄他唇角的同時用手扯下了他的長褲，「我猜，你的年級肯定比我低……」  
「你不能用身高來決定這個，你知道的。」Harry不太滿意地輕哼，雙手環過了對方的肩頸，讓整個手掌貼著對方白皙而細緻的肌膚。他著迷於這樣的觸感，微涼的體溫，有些削瘦卻充滿力量的身材。  
「畢竟我很確定同年級中沒有像你這樣吸引人的存在……」  
「啊哈！所以你是七年級的，嗯──」

少年一下子圈住Harry挺立的性器，讓Harry的話語斷在半途，轉為破碎的低吟。為了表示報復，Harry仰頭在對方的肩膀上留下一個不淺的牙印，讓少年疼痛地齜牙。然而這個人似乎很享受他們如此的互動，Harry詭異地察覺了對方越加愉悅的心情。  
「別浪費精力在解謎上了，」少年拉著他的手按到自己胯部，「現在有更該做的事情。」

Harry猶豫地握住對方有些燙手的腫脹，他沒有幫別人這麼做過，就連自己嘗試都很少，尤其在他開始明白自己心動的對象並非那些女孩們的時候。但眼前的這個人就做得很好，Harry有些分心地想，那雙修長的手彷彿擁有魔力，每一個細膩的磨蹭與撫慰都能輕易令他顫動。  
這逐漸令人感到害羞，當他們不再對話，而是專注於如何讓對方更舒服的這件事情上──Harry熱切地觀察著少年的每個反應，繃緊線條的頸部，隱隱滾動的喉頭，偶爾洩漏出來壓抑不住的喘息，以及低垂的、輕輕扇動的睫毛，當被那雙深色的眼睛凝視時，彷彿隨時會被吸入其中……Harry舔了舔唇角，在對方的手滑到自己根部，用有些粗魯的力道搓揉時忍不住呻吟出聲。

他想被親吻，渴望碰觸，必須和這個人融為一體。Harry抬起小腿，勾上了對方的腰，想讓他們近一點，再更近一點。他們接吻了──在那個瞬間，他感覺自己的靈魂歡快地唱起了歌，滿足地踮起腳尖舞蹈。  
少年握住了他的手，和他們濕滑黏膩的性器一起，那感覺太過色情，而他幾乎能感受到那股緊貼手掌熾熱的脈動。他咕噥地說了些什麼，大概是讓對方快一點，然而他已經被熱度衝擊得暈眩的腦袋幾乎無法思考，只能跟隨本能啃咬眼前淡色的唇，看著那顏色因為自己一下又一下的碰觸逐漸轉變為殷紅。

對方似乎再度被他給取悅了，Harry猜想，因為低沉的笑聲輕輕在室內迴盪開來──Merlin，真該禁止這個人用這樣的方式來微笑，這簡直太罪惡了──Harry咬上了對方的肩膀，渾身顫抖著洩出來時心想。  
舒緩後的疲倦一下子帶走了Harry剩餘的力氣，他摟著少年精實的腰部，懶懶地曲著腿，暫時地不想動彈。  
但顯然另一人不會如他所願，畢竟還有根硬挺的東西戳著他的下腹，凶狠地叫囂著還未發洩的慾望。Harry模糊地感覺到自己的腿被抬起，對方在他耳邊細聲安撫，Harry不是十分地確定，他痛恨被叫作孩子、男孩或是其他什麼不符合年齡的稱呼──卻又不得不承認，對方這麼稱呼自己時的確該死的讓他感到興奮。

「……你允許嗎？我的男孩。」對方在舔吮他耳垂的同時低語。  
心跳鼓譟得幾乎讓Harry聽不見自己的回話，但他大約是給了肯定的答案──他看見少年微笑，淺淺掀動唇角，微乎其微的，顯得迷人又危險。那是屬於獵食者的笑容，Harry卻來不及心生警惕──對方手指探入的動作很溫柔，幾乎顧慮到了他所有的反應，在他顫抖痛呼時停頓，又在他難耐地喘息時更加深入。

開始是乾澀而艱難的，但少年似乎精通某些不可言說的咒語，在聽見一句喃喃低語後，Harry感覺後穴那處變得濕潤，粘膩的液體糾纏在對方手指上，隨著推送的動作進入他體內。  
Harry繃緊身軀，發出尖叫，因為那些手指逐漸變得太多了，速度更快，並且進入得更沉，他無法抑止地顫抖，為了幾乎滅頂的狂潮。當更為腫脹熾熱的存在緩慢頂入他身體時，他的腳趾忍不住蜷縮了起來，疼痛，不可避免的──然而有更多的東西在他腦中叫囂，歡愉、喜悅與滿足的快慰，因為終於迎來的結合。  
他忍不住啜泣，即使不懂那種令靈魂也跟著顫慄的感動是從何而來，彷彿他一直缺少的只是個這個擁抱，在漫長的這一生裡……而此時此刻，終於獲得圓滿。

Harry想呼喊對方的名字，卻又很快頓住，他恍惚地抬起手，沿著張銀白色的面具的線條撫摸而過。少年輕輕握住他的手，牽引至唇邊親吻，那是柔軟而近乎憐愛的動作，那雙深沉的眼中卻佈滿了驚人的佔有慾。Harry知道自己應該感到害怕的，對於那雙眼中會令人溺斃的情緒，但事實卻一點都不，他愛極了這樣的眼神，甚至會為此而顫慄、愉悅。  
「你是我的。」Harry張口，唸出了對方目光中所宣示的答案。

少年含糊地輕笑了聲，宛如親暱的讚賞，引得Harry有些驕傲地環住了眼前形狀完美的肩，像是討要獎勵那樣，他們再度親吻。對方的動作放緩了，卻進入得更加深刻，Harry曲起的腿甚至被頂弄得有些痠疼，他感受到繃緊的背脊被那隻手撫摸而過，順著他的肩胛骨、脊椎的凹陷，最後向下來到臀縫。  
Harry仰頭喘息，在下個被頂弄到忍不住嗚咽的瞬間，他的腦袋被潮水衝擊得一片空白，與此同時他的後穴裡被灌注滿滾燙的體液，對方和他同時達到了高潮。

他們擁抱著彼此，維持這個姿勢好幾秒沒有動彈，靜靜地感受著那股安全而舒適的餘韻。  
而在Harry終於睜開眼，忍不住扭動下肢時，對方才緩慢從他體內退了出來，同時伴隨而出的還有那些白濁的體液，一下子滑落在他大腿根與床單上，古怪的黏膩感讓Harry不可抑止地燒紅了臉。

少年輕啄他的臉頰，問：「清潔咒嗎？」  
在得到Harry點頭答覆後，少年迅速唸出咒語，一瞬間沾黏在兩人身上濕滑的白濁都消失了，但Harry體內那種被撐開的痠麻與腫脹卻並未消失。他懶懶地躺在床上，看著少年坐在床沿，用咒語喚回他們四處亂扔的衣服，開始一件件地穿回身上。  
這個人的無杖魔法用得還真好。Harry有些嫉妒地想，他翻了個身，蹭了蹭那顆在剛才始終乏人問津的枕頭，同時接過少年遞給他的衣服。

慢吞吞地穿回褲子，扣上襯衫，Harry在禮袍的口袋裡摸到硬硬圓圓的物體，那是在踏入舞會大廳前他從門口的南瓜提籃裡摸來的一枚硬糖。  
他戳了戳少年的腰，在那人轉過頭來時將臉靠上對方的肩膀。他們的唇近在咫尺。  
「Trick or Treat？」他笑瞇瞇地問。  
對方看了他一眼，挑眉，「你希望我選哪個？」

Harry將那顆拆封的硬糖粗魯地塞進對方嘴裡，沒有意外獲得那人嫌棄的皺眉，接著他用有些僵硬的姿勢跳下床──腰部的痠痛很快讓Harry後悔了，但他仍然堅持以快速的步伐走到門邊，扭開門把。  
「Trick如何？」Harry回頭，朝少年扯了個慵懶的鬼臉，「萬聖節快樂，Tom Riddle──然後再見！」

少年平靜地望向那扇被毫不留情甩上的門，緩慢地瞇起眼，而後扯了扯嘴角，喀嚓一聲將硬糖咬碎。  
「當然了……萬聖節快樂，親愛的Harry。」

事實上，來自男孩那種興致勃勃狩獵般的眼神他早就不是第一次感受到，遠在這個晚會之前，在無數次於走廊上的擦肩而過，一個轉身或者一個回眸，漫不經心地問好，或是一個禮貌性的微笑。  
當然，Tom Riddle的記性一向很不錯，他怎麼可能不記得這個經常偷偷觸犯校規，四處夜遊的學弟呢？他同樣享受著狩獵的快感，或許男孩並不知道為什麼他每次穿著隱形斗篷在深夜到處亂走時總會碰上他，Tom樂於繼續保守這個秘密。

『Gryffindor扣五分，』他捉住他盯了很久，總會隱隱綽綽顯現於空氣中的那隻手，扯開那件老舊的、擁有神秘妙用的斗篷，就著魔杖微弱的光芒照亮了那張錯愕的臉，『你該回自己的寢室去了，夜遊的壞孩子。』  
男孩彷彿被嚇傻那樣瞪圓了眼睛，凌亂的頭髮隨著後退的動作晃了晃。  
『我很抱歉，呃，學長──』男孩接過自己的斗篷，滿臉為難，綠色的眼睛卻在靈活地轉動，『當然，我立刻就會回去的……啊、你看，那是Mrs. Norris嗎？』

在他轉過頭的瞬間，男孩迅速披上斗篷，從他掌中溜掉了。沒有留下足音或者其他線索，逃跑中的男孩警惕心顯然提到了最高，似乎還不自覺地用上了相當精妙的隱蔽魔法。  
十分的──有趣。  
Tom Riddle忍不住輕笑。他記住了那雙眼睛，碧綠的、蓊鬱的，蘊藏美妙的生機，也代表了死亡──充滿最強力量的那個魔咒，如此，動人心弦。

噢，那就是他們最初的、第一次的見面。  
也是打響這場狩獵遊戲的第一聲槍響。

-END

**Author's Note:**

> 大概是沒有後續的啦!!!!  
反正就是兩個都覺得自己是獵人但又同時是對方獵物的幹炮故事!!!  
以後就是繼續在你追我跑的挑逗彼此這樣，  
啊...想想說不定好像又可以有後續(抱頭
> 
> 總之，萬聖節快樂啊大家!!!!!吃肉愉快!!!


End file.
